Numerous conventional jacks exist to address the need of raising vehicles (e.g., riding lawnmowers, all-terrain vehicles (ATV), etc.) smaller than typical automobiles for the purposes of performing unexpected repairs and routine maintenance.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, use, and maintenance of conventional jacks. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, as described in detail below.